On Love, Longing, and Passion
by Yukari Rin
Summary: Written for my friend Sapphirehime on livejournal.


**Title:** "On Love, Longing, and Passion"  
**Author:** Yukari Rin   
**Series:** _Romeo x Juliet_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, and Hermione with mentions of others.  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 1,157  
**Notes:** Written for Sapphire-hime on livejournal. I hope you enjoy this nn  
**Disclaimer:** _Romeo x Juliet_ and related properties belong to William Shakespeare, Gonzo, and related parties. 

**"On Love, Longing, and Passion"**

Romeo has never thought at length about love. He has not seen it very much in practice, and the books his father's library holds tell only of history. Romeo only learns of love from his mother, in her actions and words. He thinks that one day he would like to love.

Romeo knows what it is to long for someone, something. He spends his days skipping lessons and duties to ride over the city his father rules, wondering what life is like for the commoners, wondering if he'll ever fall in love, wondering where exactly he fits into the vast system he sees all around him. Dukedom does not interest him, nor do any of the other things his father sets upon his shoulders.

But Romeo isn't certain what the name of his feelings is until he meets Juliet. Certainly the feelings have changed slightly (anything and everything changes when love is involved, after all) but now he knows the word. And he knows he no longer has to wonder about falling in love, he has already fallen. When will he next see her? What will they do? What will they say?

He counts the slow seconds and sighs as he gazes over the city. Oh yes, Romeo knows what it is to long for someone, something.

There has never been any passion in his life until he met Juliet Capulet. Everything was on the same level, but now... now he has reasons (plural!) to care about his future - people he wants to protect, things he wants to change. He has always been slow to anger, but now the flames of passion drive him into action.

If asked, he will tell you that love is the most wonderful thing in the world, longing is bittersweet, and passion is born from both.

Juliet has been surrounded by love for as long as she can remember (and she is told that she was loved even during the time she has forgotten). Cordelia's gentle mothering, Curio's strict lessons, Francisco's playful teasing and surprise gifts, Antonio's friendship, and Conrad's guidance had shaped her into the young woman she is. The love they have for her is stronger than nothing else she knows, and she hopes that they know she loves them just as much. She has the love of the people in her heart, the love of the city she hides in. And right before her sixteenth birthday she discovered a new love she had never experienced before.

Juliet has experienced small little longings throughout her life (to dress as a her gender without shame and to put an end to the pain and suffering she saw daily), but nothing could prepare her for the longing she felt once she learned Romeo's name. _Romeo_ she repeated in her mind over and over on the way back to the theatre, in her dreams, and her birthday. Romeo _Montague_ she repeated with no less affection, yearning to see him again, to speak to him again. To tell him that no matter what, she will love him.

Passion is no stranger to Juliet. Unlike Romeo's pure spirit, hers is a deep mixture of love and hate, pulling her apart and patching herself back together. She loves loves _loves_ and hates hates _hates_, but in Romeo's arms and by his side, she is at peace. He does not quiet the passions she feels, but he helps her to see them for what they are and how to solve them. But sometimes, as she lies in bed unable to sleep, she wonders if her passions will burn her as the flames burned Lancelot. _He was passionate, too._

Juliet would tell you, should you get the chance to ask her, that love is trusting, longing is inescapable, and that passion is not to be defeated, just worked through.

Mercutio has no need for love. It only makes matters messy, he believes, and there is no true benefit aside from a short high in one's chemical make-up that cools after five years. Besides, he tells himself as he watches Hermione from the shadows, love causes pain, and why suffer if you don't have to?

Mercutio longs to be the Archduke of Neo-Verona. He must be quiet about his ambitions (he wouldn't want to be called in for treason), and makes his moves like a master chess player, biding his time and swooping down when it is time to strike. His uncle knows this, and sees his potential. Romeo's being sent to the mine is the best thing that has ever happened in Mercutio's life.

Mercutio is passionate about everything and nothing, whichever is most convenient in any given situation at any given time. One must always keep their cool. Passion is a good driving force only if you a firm in your convictions, and most people (especially in the political world) are not.

Mercutio would never reply to your question, but he'd think to himself that love is a tool, longing is a time of planning, and that passion is a hindrance.

Hermione believes herself to be in love with Romeo, she is his fiancee, and shouldn't there be love in a marriage? She has admired him from a close but far distance for several years, and like the friends she doesn't speak to very often anymore, always dreamed about what it would be like to marry Lord Montague's son. She waits for him under the sky flashing with fireworks, though, and realizes that her love is unrequited, confirmed the next day by Romeo himself. But love is love, it perseveres in all the great stories of the world, and so she does not give up, though she wonders who has taken the spot reserved for her in his heart. She saves Cielo because she wants Romeo's happiness, she is kind to Juliet because she hopes Romeo will think kindly of her once Juliet is executed, she wants to be rid of Juliet when she first sees her in Mantua because the girl loves Romeo, too, dammit. And then Hermione understands that sometimes love need not persevere, and that it is not wrong to give up every so often.

Hermione longed for her happiness with Romeo. Now she longs for them both to be happy, even if it not with each other.

Hermione sees passion in those around her. She sees Romeo and Juliet beaten and broken, torn from each other's side and pitted against the other, but never losing sight of a common goal. It frightens her that one can be so dedicated to a cause, and she wonders if there will be a time when its sparks nestle themselves in her soul as well.

Hermione will softly explain that love is many things depending on the situation, that longing hurts the most even if your love is returned, and that passion is a frighteningly beautiful thing.


End file.
